


Wait Until I Tell You

by twink_that_writes



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Feeding, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes
Summary: Jack likes when his boyfriend tells him what to do.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 6





	Wait Until I Tell You

**Author's Note:**

> All the same stuff, but this time we got ourselves a bit of a role swap >:) (Jack’s still a bottom of course)

Jack leaned into the kiss and let his boyfriend take the the lead. He was sitting on Davey’s lap and allowing the larger boy to run his fingers through Jack’s hair while the other ran up his shirt, running a finger over his toned stomach.

Jack allowed his hands to wander as well. Both hands snuck under Davey’s shirt and squeezed his the sides. They were soft and so squishy. Jack let his fingers dig into the boy’s soft flesh and deepened the kiss. It wasn’t too long before Davey moved his hands down to Jack’s and pressed them deeper into his belly.

Jack felt himself blush as Davey took charge of their situation. Davey leaned forward and practically pushed Jack onto his back. But Jack wasn’t complaining. He had a pretty great view of his boyfriend from where he was laying on the bed.

The taller boy position himself so that he was sitting on top of Jack. He had a lustful look on his face, which did not at all help the boner going on in Jack’s pants.

“What’s the matter Jacky?” Davey asked in a low tone. “A little too much for you?”

Jack smirked and reached up to undo Davey’s pants. “You wish. You’re way too skinny for my taste.” He grabbed Davey’s belly and squeezed it.

Davey smirked. “Is that so?” He leaned down. His belly pressed against Jack’s thin one. Jack could even feel the other’s larger thighs trapping his legs between them.

He bit his bottom lip as he felt Davey’s lips meet his once again. Jack was about to kiss back, but Davey pulled away too quickly.

“If that’s the case maybe you should help me grow a bit, huh?”

Jack blushed even more. “O-okay.”

Davey’s hand caressed Jack’s cheek gently. “Well then, feed me, Jacky… Make me bigger.” He had a knowing smirk on his face.

Jack reached over to one of the boxes of donuts that lay to the side of them and held it up to Davey’s mouth. The larger boy took it in his mouth and sat up.

Jack felt himself getting stiffer. He reached up and squeezed Davey’s belly. He let the other’s doughy flesh slip through his fingers, tracing a finger over each stretch mark on the lower part of his belly.

He grabbed another donut and held it up for Davey to take in his mouth. Davey seemed to feel how hard Jack was because he ate it slowly from Jack’s hand and licked the little bits of frosting left on his fingers.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Dave… are you trying to torture me…?”

He swallowed and gave the skinnier boy a smirk. “Maybe… Now, give me another one.”

Jack obeyed, leaving one hand on Davey’s thigh. “Damn… I don’t know how you squeezed into these. They look like they’re gonna split at the seams.”

He shifted to get comfortable and pulled his pants down a little to let his belly spill out. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“No,” Jack said, “no, it’s amazing… you’ve put on so much weight in the past few months… you’re gorgeous…”

Jack let his hand travel up to Davey’s stomach and caress it. “You’re so beautiful… dear god… look at you… so fucking huge…”

Davey reached for another donut himself and popped it in his mouth. There was a low growl from his stomach.

Jack bit his bottom lip. “God Dave, your appetite never stops amazing me… I just… nnfg…”

Davey smirked and licked his fingers. “You what, Jacky?”

“I want to… let me suck you off!” Jack blurted out.

Davey seemed a bit taken aback at first but agreed. He got off Jack and sat at the edge of the bed. Jack got on his knees and pulled Davey’s clothes off. He took in a shaky breath as he noticed how the other’s stomach seemed to fall into his lap. That mixed with his thick thighs covered his dick, which only made Jack blush even more.

He lifted Davey’s belly and let his mouth find Davey’s cock. He slowly worked his way up until he had the full thing in his mouth. He could feel it close to the back of his throat and moaned.

His tongue swirled around the long, hard cock and licked.

“Mm… Jack…” Davey groaned.

Jack could hear that he was still stuffing his face as Jack sucked him. God that was hot… His fingers dig into the fat in his thighs and he began sucking.

“Jacky… Oh Jack… that feels so good…” He moaned loudly.

Jack let his tongue lick the tip, causing Davey to buck his hips.

“Jack… oh that feels good… keep going…”

Jack eagerly obeyed. Davey’s free hand entangled in Jack’s hair. Another moan escaped Davey’s mouth.

“Oh fuck… I’m gonna… oh Jacky…”

Jack removed himself from his position and rested his head on Davey’s tummy.

“God, why’d you stop?” Davey asked, panting a bit. “I was so close…”

Jack buried his face in the soft dough. “Let me enjoy you for a bit, babe. We got all night…”

Davey sighed. “Fine,” he huffed. He used his finger to bring Jack’s chin up to make him look at him. “But you’re going to have to do what I say, got it?”

Jack loved when Davey got aggressive with him. He nodded quickly.

“Good boy,” Davey smirked. “Now… ride me, cowboy.”

Jack felt himself blush at that statement. “Y-yes sir!”

Jack stripped from all his clothes and positioned himself to face Davey. He lowered himself down slowly and grabbed onto Davey’s midsection. He began moving up and down on his boyfriend’s length.

He started out slow but picked up the pace quickly.

Davey began panting and moaning. Jack lowered his hands to Davey’s hips and held on tightly.

“Oh god… keep going… fuck!” The larger boy’s hand moved down and made a swift jerking motion to Jack’s own penis. Jack groaned.

“Fucking… Dave…” He slowed his pace a little.

“Don’t stop! Speed it up, cowboy!” He slapped Jack’s bare ass. At the sharp feeling, Jack sped up.

The more muscular of the two felt himself edging. Oh god, that felt good. Both him and Davey were panting at this point.

“I love you Dave… You’re such a fatass. I love it! I just wanna get you bigger… I wanna… wanna…”

“Hold on, I’m right there with you Jacky,” Davey panted. “Just a little more… just…”

Jack felt Davey cum inside him. A look of relief spread across his features. Jack stopped. “C-can I…?”

Davey nodded.

Jack sprayed all over the other’s chest. Jack swallowed and removed himself from Davey’s cock. He was feeling sore.

“Dave that was… that was amazing…” He grabbed a few tissues they kept on the nightstand and wiped his remnants off Davey and Davey’s off himself.

Davey put a hand on his belly. He smirked. “It was… you know, I worked up a bit of an appetite after that. We should order takeout.”

Jack laid his hand on Davey’s belly and rubbed it gently. “You got it, babe. Finish off those donuts and I’ll get ya a nice big meal.”

Davey kissed Jack. “Of course. You think I’m going to waste good calories like that? I need all I can to grow for you, baby.”

“God, I love you, Dave.”

“I love you too, Jacky. Now, why not feed me the rest?”

Jack once again did as he was told with great delight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Just got a Tumblr, so I might be posting a bit of headcanons and a bit of works on there. There’ll be more than just Newsies content, so... yeah. My username is justyouraverage-musicalgeek if you wanna follow! Nothing’s up yet, but you can send in requests or headcanons or whatever! I figured it’d be fun since there isn’t too much content for certain fandoms. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
